deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spartan describer243/a make-believe spartan that would be cool
hey, im kinda new to this blog operation, green as grass, but a while back i wrote a description of a make believe Halo Spartan, and i know this wiki belong to dead sapce, but i find it easier to post things on here,so i honestly dont wat else to say on this except enjoy, comment if u want more. dont commment, eh its cool __________________________________________________________________________________________ SUBJECT: Tori (S-619) Spartan Class: III Rank: '''Commander '''Home world: Earth Gender: Female Height: (Unarmored) 6 ft 6 in (Armored) 7 ft 1 in Weight: (Unarmored) 178 lbs (Armored) 1, 593 lbs Eye color: Blue Hair color: Sky Blue Cybernetics: None Specialty: Team Leader/ SUBJECT: Tori (S-619) Spartan Class: III Rank: '''Commander '''Home world: Earth Gender: Female Height: (Unarmored) 6 ft 6 in (Armored) 7 ft 1 in Weight: (Unarmored) 187 lbs (Armored) 1, 593 lbs Eye color: Blue Hair color: Sky Blue Cybernetics: None Specialty: Team Leader/ sniper/ demolitions/ intelligence Personality: ''“man, would I give for some r & r”'' -Tori after an exhausting mission followed by another Tori shows a major respect for her team members and to those around her, she does, at times, wish to be alone for long periods of time, somewhere around 5 to 8 hours at a time, and certain times, questions the given commands by her superiors. She has an unusually upbeat attitude when chosen for missions that require a lone wolf’s touch. When experimental technology is presented and requiring a test, Tori is always the first one to volunteer. Weapon Handling: “targets sighted, take good look girls, and watch how it’s done” ''-''Tori giving a sniper lesson to her new team members, before assassinating 5 elites Tori can use just about any weapon that is set in hands, but feels at home when using silenced weapons like the M7S SMG and M6C/SOCOM silenced pistol. In the sniper domain, Tori can sight targets in the dimmest light to where other soldiers and fellow spartans have a hard time identifying said targets even with night vision. Her sniper skills so sharp, her usual interval for dispatching and elimination targets is relatively 3 to 7 seconds. Close Quarters Combat is where she really comes into her own, dispatching targets with speed and utter silence when need be. Undercover Skills: “come in, come in, and would it be okay if I asked you your name?” -Chairman Alex Stern “Why thank you Chairman, and you may call me Tori” -Tori (Tori meeting with her future victim) When on double agent missions, Tori chooses to stay out of her spartan persona as much as possible, blending in as what ever her CO requires her to become, when situations ever become desperate, she reverts back into her spartan persona. In retrospect, when in undercover, she is a chameleon, no one ever knows who she is unless being interrogated by her. Command Style: “''all right, heres what you need to know about me, my name is Tori, I will be your commanding officer, I only accept respect when you do something worthy of my praise, as for my trust, YOU GOTTA EARN IT”'' ''-''Tori introducing herself to her new rookie squad members. Tori’s style command structure is built entirely built on respect and trust from those under her command. She accepts respect from her squad when in the field, but when it comes to trust, it is earned in the heat of battle. She has tendencies to lash out in a violent manner at anyone who betrays her trust, and thus losing her respect. Overall: ''“hey, are you alright?”'' -Tori “''No, those damned rebels killed my son”'' -Unknown woman “Don’t worry, ill find the ones who killed your son, I promise” -Tori “Oh thank you and god bless you” Unknown woman (Tori comforting a woman who just lost her son) Tori seems to have a respect to the chain of command, she follows their orders without question. She appears well liked by her team and anyone around her, having a warm and comforting touch to those who are scared beyond their wits. Despite her gentle and commanding personality, she appears to be very capable in the field as a spartan, but when on her lone wolf missions, she becomes very hard, isolated, and cold, almost to the point where if its one of her team mates who come up behind her, she would almost certainly hurt them, or worse, kill them. Category:Blog posts